beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Toko Aoi
Toko Aoi, known as in Japan, is a recurring character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. Throughout Beyblade Burst and Beyblade Burst Evolution, he used Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy. He is the younger brother of Valt Aoi, twin brother of Nika Aoi, and son of Chiharu Aoi and Kento Aoi. His current Bey is Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge. In Beyblade Burst Turbo, he is appointed as leader of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub after Fubuki Sumiye leaves for America. Appearance Toko is a young schoolboy with light-blue hair and green eyes. Toko's attire consists of a small orange cap with a black Beyblade symbol, a bright green shirt with a white collar that runs down on the upper sides of the sleeves, a dark-blue pair of shorts with white stripes on the sides, and teal sneakers with white tips. Like Nika, there is a small fang poking out of his mouth. In Turbo, Toko, now two years older, now wears a yellow hoodie with an orange emblem with the letter "T" in the black center, and bright-green sleeves, pocket pouches, and a stripe on each wrist area and the waistline, a black shirt underneath, dark-blue pants, dark-blue boots with white outlines and a bright-green base, black sleeveless gloves, and a shade of blue cap with the same black Beyblade symbol from his orange cap. Due to his age, Toko no longer has the fang protruding from his mouth. Personality Just like his twin sister, Nika Aoi, Toko is an energetic and cheerful boy. He is very supportive of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, his brother's team, and is usually seen cheering them on from the crowd with Nika. Multiple times in the show, he is seen using a tablet to analyze Beys during battles, showing how he loves understanding the sport of beyblade just as much as he loves battling himself. On some occasions, Toko helps Valt with his battles and shouts out advice in the District Tournament and Individual Tournament. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Toko is a energetic child who is not afraid to say something, save a cat from a high tree, or argue with Valt and Rantaro. Beyblades * Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy: Toko's primary Beyblade in [[Beyblade Burst|''Beyblade Burst]]. * Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge: Toko's primary Beyblade in ''Turbo''. Special Moves * Spiral Counter: Treptune uses the rubber to absorb the opponent's spin speed and turn it into attack power. This move is like Free's Drain Spin and Shu's Requiem Spin. Battles Relationships Nika Aoi As twins, Toko and Nika are never seen apart and are seemingly inseparable in everything they do, whether they're visiting friends, supporting their older brother Valt or even heading to school. The two tend to have shared opinions on everything, and always back each other up in conversations with others. Valt Aoi Toko is Valt's younger brother and often supports him in his battles. Chiharu Aoi As their mother, Chiharu shares a maternal bond with both Toko and Nika. The twins share everything with their mother, and are the main source of information for Chiharu regarding Valt's progress in Beyblade. Both Toko and Nika are eager to help out their mother however they can, including various work around within Aoi Pan, their family bakery. Rantaro Kiyama Gallery For a full gallery of images of Toko, see Toko Aoi/Gallery. Trivia * Tokonatsu means 'everlasting summer,' perhaps hinting to Toko's cheerful personality, and also to match with his twin sister for having names related to the summer. * His and Nika's birthday is August 7. References Category:Aoi Family Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Team Leaders Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters